Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai
|Last = Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi 61st Single (2016)|Next = BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy 63rd Single (2017)|Cover2 = }} Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai (セクシーキャットの演説／ムキダシで向き合って／そ うじゃない; Sexy Cat's Speech / Face It With Frankness / That's Not Right) ist Morning Musume '16's 62nd single. Am 23.November.2016 ist sie in 6 Editionen erschienen. 3 Reguläre und 3 Limitierten.Die 1sten Regulären Editionen hat 12 unterschiedliche Sammelkarten (36 insgesamt).In den Limitierten Editionen war eine Event lottery nummern Karte. Listerliste CD # Sexy Cat no Enzetsu # Mukidashi de Mukiatte # Sou ja nai # Sexy Cat no Enzetsu (Instrumental) # Mukidashi de Mukiatte (Instrumental) # Sou ja nai (Instrumental) Limitierte Edition A DVD # Sexy Cat no Enzetsu (Musik Video) Limitierte Edition B DVD # Mukidashi de Mukiatte (Musik Video) Limitierte Edition C DVD # Sou ja nai (Musik Video) Event V # Sexy Cat no Enzetsu (Close-up Ver.) # Sexy Cat no Enzetsu (Tanz Ver.) # Mukidashi de Mukiatte (Close-up Ver.) # Mukidashi de Mukiatte (Tanz Ver.) # Sou ja nai (Close-up Ver.) # Sou ja nai (Tanz Ver.) Mitwirkende Mitglieder * 9. Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina * 10. Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka * 11. Generation: Oda Sakura * 12. Generation: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Single Information * Liedertext und Komponist: Tsunku * Bearbeitung: Okubo Kaoru * Chor: Oda Sakura * Tanz Choreographie: YOKO * Musik Video: Imamura Shigeru Mukidashi de Mukiatte * Liedertext: Hoshibe Sho * Komponist: Jean Luc Ponpon, Hoshibe Sho * Bearbeitung: Jean Luc Ponpon * Chor: Morning Musume '16 * Tanz Choreographie: YOKO * Musik Video: ZUMI Sou ja nai * Liedertext und Komponist: Tsunku * Bearbeitung: Hirata Shoichiro * Chor: Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura * Tanz Choreographie: YOSHIKO * Musik Video: Kitahara Seiji TV Auftritte * 06.11.2016 Shibuya Note (Sou ja nai) * 18.11.2016 Buzz Rhythm (Sexy Cat no Enzetsu) * 22.11.2016 FULL CHORUS (Sexy Cat no Enzetsu) * 25.11.2016 The Girls Live (Sexy Cat no Enzetsu) * 09.12.2016 The Girls Live (Mukidashi de Mukiatte) * 16.12.2016 The Girls Live (Sou ja nai) Konzert Auftritte Sexy Cat no Enzetsu * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ * Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ * Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ * Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 * Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong * Naruchika Morning Musume '17 * Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (part of a medley) Mukidashi de Mukiatte * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ * Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ * Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 * Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong * Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ - Kobushi Factory Sou ja nai * Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ * Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei * Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ * Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ * Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ * Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong * Naruchika Morning Musume '17 Legende * Die Single wurde angekündigt und "Sou ja nai" wurde zum ersten Mal während des Eröffnungskonzerts von Morning Musume '16 Konzertreise Aki ~ MY VISION ~ am 24. September 2016 aufgeführt. * Kudo Haruka ist in den Tanzaufnahmen der Musikvideos "Mukidashi de Mukiatte" und "Sou ja nai" abwesend, nachdem sie sich während der Dreharbeiten vorübergehend den Rücken verletzt hatte. * Das Musikvideo "Sexy Cat no Enzetsu" wurde im Studio GrassFactory in der Kanagawa Prefecture gedreht, das derselbe Ort war, an dem auch Juice = Juice's Musikvideo "Dream Road ~ Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru ~" gedreht wurde. Das Musikvideo zu "Sou ja nai" wurde im NTT Makuhari Building in der Chiba Prefecture gedreht. * Tsunku wurde von der Geschäftsleitung gebeten, einen Song für Makino Maria zu schreiben, der zum Track "Sou ja nai" führte, in dem sie das Zentrum ist. * Ogata Haruna ist das einzige Mitglied, das in "Mukidashi de Mukiatte" keine Sololine erhält. * Dies ist die erste Single seit "Maji Desu ka Ska!" das Suzuki Kanon nicht mehr dabei ist. en:Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai es:Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai